


A 'Strange' Visit

by Lemon_N_Lime



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 05:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11890908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_N_Lime/pseuds/Lemon_N_Lime
Summary: After saving the world from the Dark Forces, Stephen Strange decides to visit Christine Palmer.





	A 'Strange' Visit

Christine, steps into the apartment, admiring the view from above, while locking the door, only to be interupted by exhasperated shouts, from the one and only, Doctor Stephen Strange.

"Stop it!" 

"How many times have I gone through this with you-"

"-no, no not that way, this way, ssshhh- I think someone's here, stop it, it could be some evil being."

"THIS IS SERIOUS!!!"

Stephen turns the corner, dressed in his usual 'Cloak of Levitation', only to find Christine standing, with her hip jutted out and eyebrow raised.

"Some evil being I am." Retorted Christine.

"Sorry, hah, just um, my cape, you know, how obnoxious this thing can get." Stephen said, stepping towards Christine.

"Right. Why aren't you at the Sanctum, you idiot?" Christine asked while setting her belongings on a nearby chair, completely ignoring Stephen's open arms.

"Well, I wanted to say hi. . ." Stephen started.

"And?" Continued Christine.

"Well, I, missed you." Stephen stated simply, before swiftly wrapping his arms around Christine, and giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"When did you become such a charm?" Christine questionned.

"When I realized how egotistical I really was." Stephen answered.

Christine's heart clenched at that. She knew how much of a disaster, the car accident was for Stephen. He had become a changed man, after he returned from Nepal. Although, she didn't mind how the man, always seemed to surprise her. She knew Stephen would hate it if she said it aloud, but his pesky cape was adorable just like him. 

"Oh, yeah, and after I got my head messed up by the Ancient One." Stephen added.

Christine giggled in reply.

"I was thinking, y'know, now that I have the power to go anywhere, including all the multiverses, do you wanna see what's out there?" Stephen offered.

Christine made a thinking face and placed a finger on her temple then answered. "If it won't entail getting killed, and as long as I'm with you. I WOULD LOVE TO!" 

"GREAT! It's done then." Stephen spun her around in a circle, eyes cheerful and a wide smile plastered to his face.

"What are we waiting for?" Stephen asked as a circle of amber light began to form.

Christine and Stephen stepped into the portal of light, leaving only burning orange sparks behind, which all disappeared in an instant.


End file.
